My Name Is Fur Elise
by The Merciless207
Summary: Welcome to Elise's world, filled with all pokemon alike. Join as the young eevee fulfills her destiny of being the great evolution guardian.


"Wake up Fur, it's seven in the morning. Do you wish to be late for school...again?" I hear a voice say in my ear, nudging me on my bed of hay and leaves. "Mom! I don't wanna get up, though." I say tiredly, hoping mom would let me skip school today. She let out a sigh. "You're a very naughty Eevee, you know that? Now get up. and get dressed. Or I'll have to make your father come in here and wake you up himself." And with that,she turned tail and went into another part of the house.

I didn't want dad in here. Last time he was, he burnt me out of bed. Nonetheless it worked, but it was hard to walk for a few hours from how crisp my legs were from the flame thrower. I stood up and went over to my closed and pawed it open. Inside were a few outfits, but I usually just wore a pink and silver bandanna around my neck. As soon as I managed to tie it on, I walked out of my room and was greeted to a sweet smell coming from our kitchen.

"I'm guessing were having Magikarp filet for breakfast?" I ask, smelling the sweet smell of what I spoke of. Mother chuckled and pointed over to the table. "Yes dear, your plate is over there beside your father. You may want to eat it fast, because your dad might eat it before you do!" Mom said smiling over at him, The response she got was his devious Houndoom grin and he looked back down at the 'Watchog Daily' Newspaper he read every so often. I hoped onto a stool and looked down at my breakfast, and as if I was a starving child, ate it as fast as I could. Mom purred with glee. "I'm guessing you like my ultra home cooking? I added just a few pecha, mago, and apicot berries in the sauce, just the way you like it. Dear, have you even eaten your filet yet? I made it extra raw with tamato berry sauce just the way you like it, too!" She said, looking at dad suspiciously. He smiled nervously and began eating his filet, looking astonished at the flavor as he did so.

Just as I finished eating, I heard a noise from outside. Well...two noises. One was from my friend Zeke (Who was a starly), and the other was from Lux (Who was a shinx). Both of them are my best friends, and hopefully, will always be. I have another friend too, but she never really comes by here. She's a vulpix named Lucy.I opened the door to my home and stood there as the oblivious boys continued arguing over a petty thing. As usual. "When I evolve, I'm battling you first thing! I'll know extra awesome moves just to take you down!" Lux said, determination in his words. "Yeah right. You may have the type advantage, but I have the flight! When you can fly ten feet in the air, come talk to me, alright?" Zeke said with a determined tone as well.

"Alright meowths, lets put our claws away and head to school, alright?" I say, interupting their feud with a smile. I walked right by them, confusing them as they just trailed behind. "So, what was all that about? I know you guys are rivals and all, but that was much more stronger than usual." I ask the both of them. They look at me and shrug. I sigh, these two are just weird. We walk through the forest on our way to school. We usually take the shorter path around it, but there was an electrode explosion on that path. So we just went this way to avoid the magnezone in that way to our school, we ended up finding a huge open field, and surrounding it was a beautiful area of water and more. We were actually pretty surprised, and neither of us had any idea this was here.

"This is awesome!" Zeke says and runs over to the river surrounding this place. I follow him and so does Lux. We look in the river to see a ton of fish pokemon, from wishiwashi to a simple magikarp. The water was so clear and so pure, we could live off of it. "Come on guys, we'll be late for school!" I say and began walking away. Before I do though, Lux runs in front of me and stops me in my tracks. "Wait, we have a while. How about we have a battle? It'l be fun! Then we can refresh in the river!" He says with glee, giving me those yellow puppy eyes. I look over to Zeke and he does the same thing with those grey starly eyes. I sigh. "Fine, but if were late, I'm blaming it on you two!" I say defeated. They jump for joy and each go to opposite sides of the field. They look at each other with determination. "Finally, I've been waiting for this for almost forever!" Lux said, a few sparks leaking from his fur. "I know, right!?" Zeke said, hovering in the air.

I looked at them both and smiled. They really are rivals. "Ready...set...battle!" I yell at the top of my lungs. They both didn't hesitate to attack. Though they were eager, we were still low levels. Lux was probably around level 14 and Zeke was around level 13. They've battled a few times, which is how they've grown stronger. We also have battles in school, some for learning and some to protect ourselves from the bullies. Zeke flew as fast as he could above Lux, who was using his move 'charge' below, readying a powerful spark attack. It was his favorite move ever since he learnt it and uses it almost all the time. Charging from the sky, Zeke made his first move by using quick attack on our shinx friend. Just before he landed his hit, Lux shot his strong electric move at the flying type, causing a critical hit just as it was super effective.

Though, Lux was still hit with the quick attack, but didn't take nearly as much damage as Zeke. "Ouch! That really hurt!" Zeke yelled, falling to the ground below. Just before he could stand up again, Lux came charging with a powerful attack. Lux was a part of a rich family of electric types, as his mother was an Ampharos and his father a Luxray, they became wealthy due to the mother's skill in jewelry and the father's skill in being the head of the police academy. They almost always bought new TMs, left and right. A TM that Lux happened to use Wild Charge, which other than spark, was his favorite move. He lunged at his fallen friend using this attack, and combined it with double team, causing major damage against the weak flying type.

As quickly as can be, Zeke gave in as he was forced to endure the opposing pokemon's strongest attack, but something wasn't right. "Lux! Stop!" I yelled to my best friend, but he didn't listen. He was too busy clawing down his friend. One scratch after the other, electricity constantly pulsed through each claw as it scraped Zeke who was on the verge of crying. I had to stop this. I ran at full speed at the Shinx as I used a powerful tackle on him, hitting him over our injured friend and into the river behind them. "Zeke!" I yelled and ran over to him. He was covered in cuts and scrapes, and he was obviously paralyzed. I couldn't tell by what, his fear or the electric moves that Lux had used. He slowly stood up, his feathers battered everywhere. "I-I'm ok. I just took a harsh beating...that's all." He said, giving me that innocent smile he always gives when he's lying.

Then, we both heard a splash from behind us and we looked to see Lux climbing out of the water, spitting a flailing wishiwashi out of his mouth and back into the water. "I told you I'd-" He coughed out a bit of water. "-Win." He finished as he shook the mist off of his blue fur and looked at us like nothing happened. "What was that! You could have KILLED Zeke!" I yelled at him, contemplating fighting him. He shrugged. "Actually, that wasn't a dangerous move, that actually just paralyzed him so I could rack up enough EXP. I was just using false swipe, mixed with my naturally shocking claws." He said and walked over to Zeke. "Good battle, suppose you get stronger and by the way, I didn't need to fly." He said with a smug look, at which I couldn't tell if he was using swagger or not.

Just as he walked away, we felt the earth shake a little. "What was that?" I asked, hesitantly looking at Zeke. He looked back at me with the same confusion. "I don't know." He replied. Lux looked around and I noticed he looked to the ground. My gaze looked upon the grass to find what looked like a crack in the middle of the both of us. We paled and looked at each other almost at the same time, almost as if to say "Run!" Which, we did, And all three of us went in opposite directions as the quake began again, destroying the ground beneath us. We ran to the very edge of the river and we were about to stop running when the earthquake stopped. We looked behind us, me being the first to look, and gasped very loudly. In front of me was a giant crater, and majority of what had collapsed made the ground on the floor flat from where there were probably deep holes in the ground.

On the walls were what looked like torches that had glowing orbs on it for permanent light. And there was a single hallway north from where I was at that looked almost endless. I was stunned, and as I looked over to my friends, I could tell they were, too."Let's explore it!" Lux said, the first thing that was spoken since what happened. With no hesitation, he jumped down into the crater, looking at the both of his friends. "Come on!" He said and ran inside. Needless to say, me and Zeke hopped in eagerly, hoping for a new adventure that keeps us out of school.


End file.
